Talk:Taranza
So, first things first... ...how do you guys know that 'Daranza' is the 'main enemy' of the game? Paul2 (talk) 12:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : I guess we could say it's "presumably the main enemy in Kirby Triple Deluxe". : KirbyRainboom (talk) 17:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Check the history of the article for the article creator. There is no reference or basis for the claims, so if there's no follow-up within 24-48 hours, this should be deleted. ::Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::At about 6:10 in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCXnFCwsE_0 Nintendo fan 2 (talk) 18:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) That's still not sufficient evidence. I second KirbyRainboom. Paul2 (talk) 12:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Daranza is the main enemy, as he is seen capturing King Dedede in multiple screenshots. Howerver, very little is known about him, and I think we should delete this page until the game actually comes out. Permission to blow up this page with the Crash ability? --WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: #Actually the whole page's content. Wat. Zorakirby (talk) 15:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Page is Back ...I didn't see it the first time it was here, but the quality still seems below community standards. I move that the page should remain deleted until either a) new information is revealed or b) the game is released. --Giokutalkuser 18:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. The page is pointless as of right now. Theres too little info on Daranza. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hold Up! I say we don't delete this page. I don't really have any power in saying so, but just like I did with Sectonia and the four new abilities, I'll put everything I can into this page, which, judging from those other five pages, is quite a lot. It's a lot easier to update a page with little on it than to create a page later and put a butt ton on it. As for his title, I think "the initial antagonist" is good. Kirpow (talk) 01:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I said earlier that it should remain deleted until a) new information is revealed or b) the game is released. and it has now been released in Japan, so worry not. The page does need to be worked on, though. --Giokutalkuser 01:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well then... why didn't you do more? It just pushes my buttons to see people make stubby, incomplete articles and expect to get away with it after I spent two hours making an article great right off the bat. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:07, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry! D: I added a lot to the page just now; it's still not complete but it's much better than earlier. --Giokutalkuser 02:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I forgive you. I just needed to vent -- seems like I'm the only one who puts in the 110 percents as far as page creation goes. I won't hold it against you, though, Gioku. Heck, you'll probably be the next user promoted to admin status. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok...we have two versions of the Daranza page now. There's Gioku's version, and then there is Kirbpow's version. Which one are we keeping? (Heck, I had a version too, but both of your content rivaled mine). If you didn't understand this message, let me explain...while I was editing, Gioku was making the page. After I posted it, Gioku posted over mine, deleting my (measly) work. But, Kirpow was also working on the page while Gioku was working on it...and his version overwrote Gioku's version. So which one are we keeping? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Without looking at them, I'm going to guess Gioku. But I'll have to compare them first. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you so much NBK! I got really worried there for a bit that I had royally screwed up... but if you say everything's fine then that's a big relief...! ...if I make any other articles about KTD, I will make sure to put my maximum effort in. ...and there are still plenty of templates that need to be updated; I recently did the Copy Abilities one, so I think I'll focus on those for now. --Giokutalkuser 02:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Helmet Is the thing on Daranza's head a helmet or his hair? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious : My vote goes to hair. Kirpow (talk) 02:13, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Translations I don't know if anyone has had this conversation before, but how are we sure the names of these villains are correct? For one, we've only translated the names from the Japanese release. For all we know, their names could be changed with the games international release. So, would it be correct to put the "Name derived from Japanese sources" template, or is that unneeded? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 06:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :I questioned that a little while back, too. I reckon we should leave it as-is until the game comes out. I'm optimistic about this one. "Magolor" didn't sound too sensible for KRtDL. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Name mistranslation Please don't tell me we're not going to fix the error on Taranza's name even though the mistranslation is mentioned on the article. I'm willing to do it, but I was sure someone else would. Daranza is incorrect. No mistaken. Can someone explain this before I go through the trouple to fix it? Star Light (talk) 22:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :His name in Japan is Taranza. This is the English Kirby Wiki, so were keeping Daranza. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious ::Since we're on a sort of "KTD lockdown" at the moment, we'll make any needed changes on or after May 2nd (release date). NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm aware that this is the English wiki. I'm just saying NO OFFICIAL source calls him Daranza in any language! I wouldn't worry about it if I didn't see such a large amount of misguided fans. I've seen Japanese people romanize it wrong. His name is clearly based on tarantula. I guess I'll have to leave them misguided until his real English name's revealed... Star Light (talk) 02:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Think I'm maybe gonna put a notice up reminding everyone to slow down with the KTD stuff. We've got everything we need; as soon as an official source reveals anything we'll be right on top of it. -- Giokutalkuser 02:29, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Controversy? Has anybody noticed how, er, dark Daranza's sprite is? Same with Magolor; both characters ordinarily have brown skin, but both sprites clearly show black. This could be changed in the North American version, of course. Where's the outcry? Stranger yet, the Magolor sprite appeared in the US Kirby's 20th Anniversary puzzle. That's a bit more obscure, though. I guess people (wisely) didn't blow it out of proportion. What do you think will happen in May? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :No need to fear, NBK, I'm sure when the international version releases the sprites color will be changed. Everyone's always talking about how Americans are "racism-sensitive" and that we always, like you said, blow things out of proportion. NoA will probably make a pre-emptive move, and change the coloring. However, I think that's unnecessary, as the last time I could think of where something similar happened was to the Pokémon Jynx. However, this was because viewers thought there were similarities to blackface. However, Magolor/Daranza aren't humanoid, and therefore, I don't think anyone would see similarities to blackface. I myself don't see why this would be such a big problem. I'd highly doubt there'd be much outcry. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::True, true. They had to change LoZ:MM's Skull Kid for this same reason, and nobody spoke up about that one. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hum... Should we include a fact that Taranza's name kinda reminds me of "Tarzan"? Sounds kind of awkward but erm... You know what I mean. ~rorosilky5